steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
NationTraits:Power
This article is a subset of the SIGC's '''NationTraits™' project.'' Click here to return to the main section.ATTENTION! '''Don't use this as of now. May come back and make a change to the Weights if my mind decides on something else. A Nation must have power in order to operate. Through extensive research, looking at histories, and asking around, we've managed to compile a list of all forms of Power Generation from the very basic to the most advanced. There may be some obscure ones we here have missed, but we believe this to be a fairly comprehensive and relatively fully complete list. When selecting, you only must subtract the Point Value from the highest level of technology. (Highest Level at Bottom of Page, Lowest Level at Top.) '''Wood Wood is the most basic power source for a nation. Chop down a tree, set its remains on fire, and boom, you've got a camp fire, a cooking spot, fuel for a steam generator, or an arson. The possibilities are endless with this basic technology. It's also easy to pack up and bring along on a trip if you have yet to settle down. Weight Requirements Must be Stone Age or Higher. Must be Intelligent. Must exist. Effects TEXT HERE Basic Hydroelectric Basic Hydroelectric is the use of waterwheels to power your nation. This means that you must be built near a river with a current, or an area where you can get water higher than the wheel to cascade down onto it. Weight Requirements Must be Agricultural Revolution or Higher. Must have Permanent Settlements. Effects TEXT HERE Basic Wind Basic Wind is the use of the large old-fashioned windmills for power. These must be built in areas with high wind and minimal obstructions, such as trees, hills, or other buildings. Weight Requirements Must be Agricultural Revolution or Higher. Must have Permanent Settlements. Effects TEXT HERE Basic Magic Essence Basic Magic Essence is the use of energy from beings, the ecosystem, or from specific items that can be used to act as a power source. The energy slowly dissipates from the object into a collector (so without harming whatever it is, unless you want that to be a thing) and can then be burned or harnessed as a power source. Weight Requirements Must be Copper Age or Higher. Must have Magic - Level 1 or Higher Magic Levels to use and Operate. Must have Essence Harnessing Technology and Permanent Settlements. Effects TEXT HERE Coal Coal is an abundant natural resource on planets with plant life. It forms in areas of high pressure with large amounts of carbon. It's cheap, easy to burn, and fairly efficient for what it is. Weight Requirements Must be Enlightenment Age or Higher. Must have Industry and must own Coal Mining Technology and Coal Refinery Technology. Effects TEXT HERE Oil Oil is a little more expensive than coal, but provides more power. It is the most pollutant of all power sources, though is significantly less expensive to buy and upkeep than all the later ones. Comes from dead animals that have been compressed over many thousands and millions of years. Weight Requirements Must be Industrial Revolution or Higher. Must have Industry and must own Oil Refinery Technology. Effects TEXT HERE Basic Solar Basic Solar is similar to the very first solar panels. They only had an efficiency of 25% or less, and were mainly used for heating water rather than actual power. Though, through this property, many of these plants were actually mirrors aimed at a vat of water to make it steam and spin a turbine before condensing and receding back into the vat to be boiled again. Work best in the sun. Weight Requirements Must be Modern Age or Higher. Must have Moderate Infrastructure. Effects TEXT HERE Advanced Wind Advanced Wind takes on the look similar to the wind turbines like the large white ones that line the hills of windy areas. Work best in areas of high wind, so either extreme flat or particularly hilly terrain. Weight Requirements Must be Modern Age or Higher. Must have Moderate Infrastructure and must have Hilly Terrain. Effects TEXT HERE Advanced Hydroelectric Advanced Hydroelectric allows the nation in question to build large dams and better usage of gravity and water to create electricity. Requires a flowing water source, as well as an area in which a reservoir can be built and a large enough drop to happen. Weight Requirements Must be Modern Age or Higher. Must have Strong Infrastructure and must have Hilly and/or Mountainous Terrain. Effects TEXT HERE Nuclear Fission Nuclear Fission is the process of taking a large atom (such as Uranium-235) and breaking it apart into smaller elements to create energy. Fission reactions can take any large atom that is fissile, but it cannot get any lower than Iron. Must have the infrastructure to contain the radioactive elements and prevent meltdowns. Weight Requirements Must be Atomic Age or Higher. Must have Weak Infrastructure or Higher. Effects TEXT HERE Advanced Solar Advanced Solar is solar panels that are 25% and up efficient. If in regards to the Information Age (meaning today), solar panels are typically around 40% efficient. Later Eras may have higher efficiency. Weight Requirements Must be Space Age or Higher. Must have Moderate Infrastructure or Higher and must have Basic Spacecrafts or Higher. Effects TEXT HERE Moderate Magic Essence Moderate Magic Essence is the use of energy from magic users and/or from the basics of magic power that can be harnessed to create power. Efficiency increased and more helpful than Basic Magic Essence. Weight Requirements Must be Space Age or Higher. Must have Magic - Level 2 or Higher Magic Levels to use and Operate. Must have Moderate Infrastructure or Higher. Effects TEXT HERE Nuclear Fusion Nuclear Fusion is the process of taking two or more small atoms (such as Deuterium) and smashing them together to create a larger atom. Can build up elements until it reaches Iron. Must have stable infrastructure that can handle the high amounts of heat and energy being released by these reactions. Weight Requirements Must be Early-STL Era or Higher. Must have Strong Industry or Higher, Strong Infrastructure or Higher, and Scientific Population Modifier; cannot have Supernatural Population Modifier. Effects TEXT HERE Ion Ion is the use of ionizable gases to generate a steam of electricity. By supercharging the particles, they are able to move at speeds and powers that can be harnessed to create electricity, and only requiring a tiny bit to start the reaction each time. Weight Requirements Must be Early-STL Era or Higher. Must have Moderate Industry or Higher and Moderate Infrastructure or Higher. Effects TEXT HERE Plasma Plasma is similar to Ion Power, although instead of using ionized gas, uses superheated materials that enter a state of Plasma and thus do the same as Ion Power, but with less electricity needed to start. Weight Requirements Must be STL Era or Higher. Must have Strong Industry or Higher and Moderate Infrastructure or Higher. Effects TEXT HERE Raw Zero-Point Raw Zero-Point power uses unrefined, freshly mined ZP Crystals. It's a very clean source of power, but cannot be reused in this state, and thus the crystals become worthless once used up. Work similar to a battery, but retrieves energy from a small pocket dimension inside it. Shuts once used up. Weight Requirements Must be Early-FTL Era or Higher. Effects TEXT HERE Advanced Magic Essence Advanced Magic Essence is the use of energy from magic users and/or from the basics of magic power that can be harnessed to create power. Efficiency increased and more helpful than Moderate Magic Essence. Is typically safe and won't require needing to harm things to get. Weight Requirements Must be Early-FTL Era or Higher. Must have Magic - Level 2 or Higher Magic Levels to use and operate. Effects TEXT HERE Anti-Matter Anti-Matter is the use of two particles (one "large" and one "small") and smashing them as hard as possible together, allowing the larger particle to create an "Anti-Particle". The two will spiral down until they smash into each other, releasing a lot of energy that can be harnessed. Weight Requirements Must be FTL Era. Must have Scientific Population Modifier and Moderate Infrastructure or Higher; cannot have Supernatural Population Modifier. Effects TEXT HERE Refined Zero-Point Refined Zero-Point power uses refined ZP Crystals. It's a very clean source of power, and provides a significant amount more than Raw, but still cannot be reused. Work similar to a battery, but retrieves energy from a small pocket dimension inside it. Shuts once used up. Weight Requirements Must be FTL Era. Effects TEXT HERE Dark Matter Dark Matter is the usage of the unknown matter of Dark Matter. Because of its properties, it can be harnessed and used in DM Reactors to make power. Weight Requirements Must be FTL Era. Must have Industry. Effects TEXT HERE Processed Zero-Point Processed Zero-Point power uses refined and processed ZP Crystals. It provides a significantly high amount of power, but, again, is still not reusable. Work similar to a battery, but retrieves energy from a small pocket dimension inside it. Shuts once used up. Weight Requirements Must be FTL Era. Must have Industry. Effects TEXT HERE Manufactured Zero-Point Manufactured Zero-Point power uses refined, processed, and fixed ZP Crystals. It provides the same amount of power as simply Processed ZP Crystals, but is somewhat reusable. Work similar to a battery, but retrieves energy from a small pocket dimension inside it. The Crystal will quit working once it reaches a certain point of energy within its pocket dimension and shut it off, allowing itself to recharge before reopening and being used again. Weight Requirements Must be FTL Era. Must have Moderate Industry or Higher. Effects TEXT HERE Dark Energy Level 1 Dark Energy Level One is the usage of the unknown energy of Dark Energy. Because of its properties, it can be harnessed and used in DE Reactors to make power. When combined with Dark Matter, it can create a regenerating Gravity-Powered Reactor. Weight Requirements Must be FTL Era. Must have Strong Industry or Higher and Dark Energy Combobulation Technology. Effects TEXT HERE Dark Energy Level 2 Dark Energy Level Two is the usage of the unknown energy of Dark Energy. Because of its properties, it can be harnessed and used in DE Reactors to make power. When combined with Dark Matter, it can create a regenerating Gravity-Powered Reactor. Creates a significant more amount of power than Level One. This is the highest form of Energy Generation known. Weight Requirements Must be FTL Era. Must have Extremely Strong Industry '''and Dark Energy Combobulation Technology'. '''Effects' TEXT HERE Category:Official Category:NationTraits Category:WorldBuilding Category:Archived